


seeing you under starlight

by neonmoonlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agender Louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Summer, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Niall, and it took me way too long to write for how short it is, enjoy this cute fluff piece, oh well i guess, this whole thing is really self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: Sometimes, Louis looks at Niall and feels their stomach fizz with warmth like they just swallowed a whole packet of pop rocks. When Niall smiles at Louis sometimes, and the sun catches her hair just right causing a halo to form around her, Louis feels like they just sunk down into the warmest bath ever, complete with candles and bubbles. Niall makes them feel like they can do anything they put their mind to. In Louis’ eyes, she’s the most beautiful person they know (second to their mom of course), even when she’s wearing a baggy sweatshirt of Louis’ and the matching ufo boxers to Louis’ alien ones.or the one where Louis and Niall are in love with each other featuring cute fluff, roller skating, eating donuts while watching the sunrise at a beach, questionable sleep schedules, ice cream and a haircut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing was written because I felt like the fandom was lacking in trans fic and also because niall and louis love each other a whole big bunch and I just needed to write it down. 
> 
> all the love to both of my groupchats and my friends for listening to me talk about this fic even though it took a strangely long amount of time to write for how short it is, y'all are the best.
> 
> this fic is unbeta'd because i just couldn't be bothered tbh.

One thing Louis was sure of, was that their girlfriend is clumsy when just walking, but somehow she is more graceful on roller skates when the two of them are skating around town- or campus since it’s faster than walking. Take now for instance, Louis is sitting on the grass where they fell and are watching Niall do tricks on the path in front of them. She skated up to Louis and held her hands out for Louis to grab onto. 

 

“You gotta get up at some point Lou.” She said, giggling softly. Louis rolled their eyes and smiled up at their girlfriend before allowing her to pull them up. Somehow, Niall didn’t fall over, even though she was on the pavement. Louis pulled her closer and kissed her briefly before racing down the pavement to the small lake. They heard Niall’s laugh as they were skating away. Of course, Niall somehow caught up to them and grabbed their hand, slowing them down. Louis blushed slightly and looked down at their linked hands. Niall’s wrist covered in some silly little bracelets and theirs completely bare. Looking back up, Louis laughed when they noticed their girlfriend wearing two hats. Grabbing their hat, they put it back on and kissed Niall on the cheek.

 

“Let me guess, it was on the grass and I didn’t realize?” Louis asked, amusement coloring their voice. Niall gently bumped her shoulder into Louis’ side and nods. 

 

“Yeah. Do you wanna go get ice cream?” Niall pointed to the little ice cream stand as she asked, looking at Louis. Not for the first time, Louis was struck by how lucky they were to be dating the prettiest girl they have ever known. Louis nodded in answer and couldn’t seem to take their eyes off of Niall as she bought the two of them ice cream (cotton candy for herself and mint chocolate chip for Louis). As they were skating away, Niall nudged Louis gently. Louis smiled and nudged Niall back, still in awe about the fact that she was their girlfriend. 

 

⭐️⭐️⭐️

 

“Lou?” Louis looks over next to them where Niall was waking up, her hair in a tangled mess and the cutest look on her face (think of a sleepy kitten and you're almost there). They leaned over and brushed her hair back from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Morning love. Sleep well?” They whispered, gently running their hands through her hair. She pressed a hand to her mouth, face scrunching up as she yawned. Turning her head slightly, she whined softly at the time on the clock. 

 

“Have you slept yet babe?” Niall asked, her head collapsing back onto the pillow. Louis laughed softly and shook their head and lied down again, facing Niall and gently playing with her hair. Niall blinked up at them slowly, her soft blue eyes even more blue thanks to the light coming from their fish tank that was on the table near the window. Niall moved closer and rested her head on Louis’ chest, wrapping an arm around their middle. Louis pressed a kiss to the top of her head and closed their eyes, relaxing into the feeling of having Niall so close. 

 

“Ni? Are you awake?” Louis whispered softly, not wanting to disturb her if she really was asleep. She made a soft noise, letting Louis know that she was awake. Louis rubbed a hand along her shoulder, humming softly. “Do you wanna go get donuts and watch the sunrise?”

 

Niall tilted her head back and opened one eye, looking up at Louis. After a few seconds she shrugged. “Yeah alright. A dozen donuts?” 

 

“Like I would get any less than a dozen,” They said teasingly, kissing Niall briefly when she puckered her lips up for a kiss. “Do you wanna take a shower before we go or no?” 

 

“‘M good I think,” she said while rolling off of Louis and out of bed. “I’m bringing the polaroid and your digital camera.” Louis smiled fondly at Niall as she stretched, her shirt lifting up and showing off her back slightly. Louis got out of bed and pulled on the sweatshirt from their college, throwing their hair up in a messy bun. Slipping their feet into their vans, Louis turned around to see Niall with a loose tank top and basketball shorts on, digital camera around her neck and polaroid in its case. She handed Louis their wallet and the keys. 

 

“Are we gonna take the car, the bikes or skate?” Niall asked, taking Louis’ hands in her own. Louis smiled softly and pecked Niall’s lips. 

 

“Whichever one you want to do.” Niall hummed softly, bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet and suppressing a yawn. 

 

“Bikes?” 

 

“Alright. You go get them while I get our beach blanket.” Niall nodded and pecked Louis’ lips before leaving the room, her long hair swishing around her. Louis makes a mental note to braid it when they watch the sunrise. 

 

⭐️

 

Louis spreads out the blanket on the sand, smiling softly as Niall hums to herself while she takes pictures with the digital camera. Louis set the box of donuts on the blanket and sat down. 

 

“Babe, come and watch the sunrise with me.” Louis called out, holding out their hands for Niall. She giggled and made her way over to where they were sitting on the blanket. She carefully sat down and pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek before taking a donut.

 

“Love you Lou.” She said around the mouthful of sweet dough. Louis smiled widely and took Niall’s hand in their own. 

 

“Love you too baby. Now shh, the sun’s coming up.” Louis said, gently poking Niall's nose. She giggled softly and gave Louis a sticky kiss on their cheek before turning to watch the sunrise. Louis smiled softly and played with their girlfriends hair, loosely braiding it along the top of her head. Niall moved so she was sitting in between their legs. Louis moved her hair away from her neck and pressed a kiss there before continuing to braid her hair while watching the sunrise. It really was a beautiful sight, but looking down at Niall from where she was slumped against them, they felt like nothing would be any more beautiful than their girlfriend in the early morning with the sun rising. Louis smiled to themself and finished up the braid, tucking the end of it and the rest of Niall’s hair into a loose bun. 

 

Reaching around Niall, Louis grabbed one of the cream filled donuts. Niall kissed their bicep gently and Louis felt their stomach flip over such a simple gesture. It’s been two years since they first started dating but sometimes the simplest things make Louis blush the most. Smiling to themself, Louis leaned to the side so none of the donut would get into Niall’s hair and the two of them watched the sunrise together. 

 

⭐️⭐️⭐

 

Louis really needs to get their sleep schedule back on track. Once again they were up way past an acceptable time to stay up. They were sitting out on the balcony, painting their toenails, hair getting in the way with how long it is and how Louis’ curled up. Humming to themself, Louis put the cap back on the nail polish and pushed their hair out of their face, looking out at the rest of the city and the graffiti of the side of the building over. Sighing softly, they pulled their hair up into an extremely messy bun and grabbed at the pack of cigarettes that were sitting on the table next to the ash tray. However, before they could even open the pack, the sliding glass door opened slightly, revealing a Niall wrapped up in one of her extremely fluffy bathrobes. Yawning slightly, she grabbed the pack of cigarettes away from Louis and dropped them on the chair that was against the wall separating their apartment’s balcony from the next one over. 

 

“Why are you awake babe?” Niall asked as she sat down in the chair next to Louis’. They looked up at their girlfriend and shrugged slightly before looking down. 

 

“Dunno, couldn’t sleep I guess.” Louis said softly, resting their head on their knees. Niall made a soft noise in the back of her throat, and gently rubbed Louis’ bare arm in a soothing manner. Louis leaned into the touch, eyeing the drying polish on their toes. The two of them sat in silence for a bit, watching the sky lighten above the buildings opposite them. After a couple minutes, Louis turned to see Niall already looking at them. Sighing softly, they dropped their gaze to their intertwined hands.

 

“I want to cut my hair short.” They whispered softly, hoping the noise of a city waking up would swallow their words. Niall squeezed their fingers gently and pressed a kiss to their temple.

 

“Okay little bean. Do you want Hazza to do it or are you gonna do it yourself?” Niall asked softly. Louis shrugged and pushed their hair back off their face before turning to look up at their girlfriend. Niall was, as usual, breathtakingly beautiful and not for the first time Louis wondered how they got so lucky to be dating her. They took her hand in theirs, gently playing with Niall’s fingers. 

 

“I think I want Haz to do it.” Louis said quietly. Niall nodded in understanding and leaned over, kissing them on the cheek. 

 

“He can come over later today if you want?” When Louis nodded, Niall stood up and continued. “Alright. First things first though, you need to sleep.” 

 

Louis smiled as Niall pulled them out of the chair and back inside to bed. Niall sat with them as they drifted off, playing with their hair. 

 

⭐️⭐️⭐️

 

Louis sat as still as they could in the kitchen, listening as Harry slowly and carefully cut their hair shorter. Niall was sitting on the floor in front of them, resting her head on their knee and probably scrolling through twitter. Louis was still a little bit out of it, doing their best to wake up fully while Harry cut their hair but it was difficult because people playing with their hair is an off switch for them. Luckily, before they could fall back asleep in the chair, Harry set the scissors on the island counter and unclipped the sheet that he dropped around their shoulders. 

 

“And you're done! Might want to shower to get all the stray bits hair out but other than that you're good,” Harry pressed a kiss to their cheek and handed them a mirror. 

 

The short hair didn't really surprise Louis, they've had short hair before, but the thing that got to Louis was what it meant and the fact that Harry did it. Niall of course made it over to Louis and wrapped her arms around them before they started tearing up over the haircut. 

 

“You look beautiful babe, I love it,” she whispered softly into Louis’ ear and kissing right behind it. Louis sniffled slightly and put down the mirror, pulling Harry in for a hug. 

 

“Thank you, I love it.” Louis mumbled into his shirt, not tall enough to rest their head on his shoulder. Pulling back, Harry squeezed their arm.

 

“Anytime my dude.” Harry smiled at Louis before pulling completely out of their embrace to put away his things. Louis ran their hands through their hair, smiling softly to themself. Humming quietly, Louis sat down at the island and watched and Harry swept up the hair from the floor and Niall went about gathering stuff for the movie night the three of them were going to have. 

 

⭐️

 

Sometimes, Louis looks at Niall and feels their stomach fizz with warmth like they just swallowed a whole packet of pop rocks. When Niall smiles at Louis sometimes, and the sun catches her hair just right causing a halo to form around her, Louis feels like they just sunk down into the warmest bath ever, complete with candles and bubbles. Niall makes them feel like they can do anything they put their mind to. In Louis’ eyes, she’s the most beautiful person they know (second to their mom of course), even when she’s wearing a baggy sweatshirt of Louis’ and the matching ufo boxers to Louis’ alien ones. 

 

Louis likes to think that in another life, Niall would’ve been a goddess while they were just a lowly mortal that Niall fell in love with. On particularly lazy days, Louis just enjoys sitting with Niall and playing with her hair, whispering about how she must be a child of Apollo or Aphrodite or even Persephone, since she reminds Louis of the spring. Niall blushes whenever Louis talks about it and always whispers back about how Louis could also be a child of Apollo or Ares or Poseidon or even Hermes, with how mischievous they are. Niall may look at Louis with hearts and stars in her eyes but Louis looks at Niall like she could blind them at any second when she reveals her true self, because a goddesses true form is too much for a mortal’s eyes and that’s what Niall is. A goddess, and Louis is the mortal she blessed with her love. 

 

⭐️⭐️⭐️

 

“I think I want to try out different pronouns,” Louis said softly, playing with Niall's hair as the two of them were cuddling on the couch, watching some old movie that was on tv. Niall leaned back and looked up at Louis, smiling softly. 

 

“What pronouns are you thinking of?” She asked, wrapping one hand around Louis’ wrist and gently rubbing her thumb against their pulse point.

 

“He him maybe? I’m just feeling kinda meh with they them but I still want to use them,” He said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Niall’s hand. She smiled wider and tugged Louis down to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“Thank you for telling me baby. Love you.” 

 

“Love you too sunshine,” Louis kissed her forehead and went back to watching the movie and absently playing with her hair. 

 

☀️

 

Whenever someone asks Louis to talk about Niall, he always describes her like a summer day because that’s what she is. She’s as radiant as the sun on the days where the clouds are all gone and it’s just the sun shining down in an empty blue sky. She’s as pretty as the sunrises and sunsets on those late summer days where sleep is just not a possibility. She’s as comforting as the heat and the ocean. Louis always talks about how she’s like roller skating down a busy street in the summer, earbuds in and not a care in the world, and she’s like the late nights at carnivals with the taste of cotton candy melting in your mouth. Louis talks about how her kisses are like the perfect glass of lemonade on a hot day and how they’re like drowning but in the best way. Louis mentions how Niall’s love is as vast and as endless as space and is as comforting as clear summer nights when they sky’s covered in little specks of light that are distant stars. If anyone asks about his girlfriend, Louis describes her as a summer day; just as comforting and a bit unpredictable but in the best way imaginable. And really, Louis wouldn’t want to have anyone else to roller skate with in the summer and hold hands with at the beach while eating donuts and watching the sunrise. To Louis, Niall is his sun, stars and moon and Louis wouldn’t want it any other way. 

 

To be in love is a magical thing really. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked this fluff piece by leaving a kudos or dropping a comment!!
> 
> Come talk to me on my[Tumblr!](sleepysoftboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
